


Cause what if I never fall in love again?

by destielfive0



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Comes Back, Drabble, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielfive0/pseuds/destielfive0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles didn't really know how he was feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause what if I never fall in love again?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. So "All I ask" by Adele is my favorite song right now.
> 
> I have not written a fic in like 2 years or so. Furthermore, I have no practice in writing Fanfiction, like, at all. So don't judge please.
> 
> I just wanted to write something short and sweet. So here you go.

Stiles didn't really know how he was feeling.

To him, all that mattered right now is that he's finally next to the man he's been missing for the past two years. Derek left for Mexico two years ago in July with a smile on his face and Braeden in tow to look for the Desert Wolf. Now, he's back and Stiles is overjoyed.

Last night, Stiles was in his dorm room studying for his midterms, with Adele playing softly in the background, when he heard a light knock on his door. His roommate Thomas usually leaves their dorm room with haste, always forgetting something, whether it be his keys or his cellphone.

Stiles gets up to open the door, "Dude why do you alw-" Stiles stops in his tracks because as soon as the door was open enough for him to see who was on the other side, it wasn't Thomas. It was Derek. As in, Derek Hale.  _Fucking_ Derek Hale, who he thought was dead by now because he has not heard from him for the past two years. Derek Hale, who has been on his mind for the past two years, who he has been having nightmares about dying in front of him in Mexico, over and over again.

Before Stiles could even  _yell_ at Derek or slam the door in his face, Derek grabs him and pulls him in for a hug and whispers, "I missed you" against his ear.

Instead of pushing him away and asking him where the fuck he's been, Stiles just melts into the hug for a minute. Then, he leads Derek to his bed and they just lay down next to each other, heavy breaths evening out until they both fall asleep in each others arms.

Now here Stiles is, in his bed, not thinking about tomorrow. He doesn't know how long Derek will stay in his arms. Doesn't know how long Derek will stay in his _life_. Most of all, Stiles doesn't know how long this moment will last between the two of them before something changes again. But what he does know, is that nothing that will happen in the future would compare to how happy he is right now, holding the man he loves. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for that ambiguous ending.  
> Just like the song itself, we don't know if there's a tomorrow.   
> But, feel free to analyze or take this fic any way you want.
> 
> This IS a one-shot, but you are more than welcome to write a sequel to this if you want, just try to link the original in your post.
> 
> And, I thank you. :)


End file.
